hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Rhett
|type=Category 6 major hurricane (SSHWS) |formed=November 1 |dissipated=December 14 |highest winds=195 mph |wind type=1-min sustained |lowest pressure=858 mbar |areas affected=Cape Verde, Lesser Antilles, Mexico, Hawaii, Japan |damages=~$35 billion |hurricane season=2071 Atlantic Hurricane Season, 2071 Pacific Hurricane Season & 2071 Pacific Typhoon Season |accumulated cyclone energy=49.5 |direct fatalities=385 |indirect fatalities=92 |missing=200+|image location = Hurricane Rhett.png|image caption = Hurricane Rhett at peak intensity on November 15}} Hurricane Rhett, '''later known as '''Typhoon Rhett in the Pacific,' '''was one of the strongest and long-lived hurricanes on record, and the largest Atlantic hurricane on record. Rhett was the deadliest and second-strongest storm of the 2071 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Rhett was one of the few hurricanes to cross through the North Atlantic, East Pacific, and West Pacific basins. Spanning over 1500 miles long, Rhett was almost 400 miles wider than Hurricane Sandy. Meteorological History in the Atlantic The origins in Hurricane Rhett were of a large, vigorous tropical wave that moved off the coast of West Africa on October 31. The wave was given a 80% chance of formation into a tropical cyclone within the next 48 hours late that night. Late on November 1, it was identified that the wave had quickly strengthened into Tropical Depression Nineteen. The next day, on November 2, Nineteen strengthened into Tropical Storm Rhett. At this point, forecasters thought Rhett would take the typical "Cape Verde-type hurricane" track and move off the northwest. However, Rhett continued to move straight westward as it strengthened into a stronger tropical storm late on November 2 with 65 mph winds. Satellite data on November 3 showed that Rhett had developed an eye feature, and at 10:00 AM AST on that day, it was announced that Rhett had strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. By 4:00 PM AST on November 3, Rhett was upgraded to a strong category 2 hurricane with 110 mph winds. At 7:00, Rhett was upgraded to a category 4 hurricane with 130 mph winds, skipping the category 3 classification on the Saffir-Simpson Scale. Rhett remained a category 4 hurricane for the next 4 days as it stumbled to a drier environment that limited strengthening. On November 8, as Rhett approached the Lesser Antilles, it was upgraded to 155 mph winds, and was given a strong chance of becoming a category 5 briefly before passing through the Lesser Antilles, when weakening was expected to occur. Rhett attained Category 5 hurricane status early on November 9, but was weakened back to a Category 4 at the 10:00AM advisory. In the Lesser Antilles, Rhett produced up to 10 inches of rainfall and winds of over 100 mph. Rhett killed 102 people in the Lesser Antilles, 65 of which were directly related to Rhett. Rhett attained its peak intensity of 195 mph winds and a pressure of 858 millibars early on November 15. Rhett then weakened slightly but still was a Category 6 until November 17, when Rhett weakened to a Category 5 as it approached the Yucatan Peninsula. On November 19, Rhett re-intensified into a minimal Category 6 with 190 mph winds before making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula late that night, weakening Rhett to a Category 2 hurricane. Meteorological History in the Pacific Hurricane Rhett entered the Pacific Ocean early on November 21. Because it did not weaken to a remnant low, the name Rhett was kept. Rhett maintained its Category 2 status as it entered the Pacific. Rhett then took a northwestward turn, and quickly raced through the Pacific at speeds of over 30 mph. Rhett passed north of Hawaii on November 25 as a Category 2 hurricane. Rhett then quickly weakened on November 26 to a Tropical Storm due to increasing wind shear. On November 27, Rhett degenerated into a remnant low due to high wind shear, but was still given a chance to regenerate as it would enter a more favorable environment. On November 29, Tropical Storm Rhett was fully regenerated. Due to an area of no wind shear and warm water, Rhett was allowed to re-intensify. On December 2, Hurricane Rhett became Typhoon Rhett as it crossed the International Date Line. Rhett then underwent rapid deepening and became a Category 6 hurricane once again, this time with 195 mph winds, but a slightly higher pressure of 862 millibars. Typhoon Rhett was expected to make landfall in China in mid-December, but a northwestern turn caused the track to change to a Japan landfall. On December 4, Rhett was downgraded to a Category 5. Rhett remained a Category 5 for three days. On December 7, Rhett began to slowly weaken as it turned northwestward. On December 11, Rhett was downgraded to a Category 1 typhoon. Rhett then entered an area favorable for one final round of strengthening, becoming a Category 3 on December 12. Rhett then weakened once again before landfall, as it approached Japan as a Category 1 typhoon. Rhett dumped torrential rains in Japan. Rhett became extratropical before its Japan landfall, and the system's core quickly got cooler. Rhett dissipated on December 14. Retirement In April 2072, the WMO retired the name '''Rhett' from their naming lists. It was replaced with the name '''Roladys '''for the 2078 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Intense Hurricane